


The Hardest Thing I'll Ever Have to Do

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini, Beaches, F/M, Fake Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Infidelity, M/M, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: For years now, Seung Gil has been in a relationship with a married man.  He knew it would come crashing down one day.  He just wasn't expecting this.
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Nishigori Takeshi, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	The Hardest Thing I'll Ever Have to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Squares:  
> Prompt: Sight-Seeing and Exploration  
> Pairing: Lee Seung Gil/Nishigori Takeshi

Seung Gil watched the waterfall in silence. Next to him, Isabella was talking more than enough for everyone in the group, spouting some sort of poetry in French that he didn’t care enough about to even try to understand. These group dates were tedious, especially since everyone always assumed wrong about who he was on the date with.

Of course, that was his own fault, sort of. Both he and his best friend Phichit had reasons to keep their true romances out of the press, so they played along with the press’s mistaken belief that the two of them were dating. Phichit did most of the work, as it seemed that Seung Gil letting Phichit be all over him like this was enough to convince the press that they were in love. Phichit’s boyfriend wasn’t even here to watch, because he’d have stood out like a sore thumb. Seung Gil had asked once if Celestino wasn’t bothered by the rumors and the pictures, and Celestino reassured him that he really was fine with it. He trusted Phichit, and he trusted Seung Gil, even without knowing that Seung Gil was with someone else.

Takeshi was there, but he was spending the date with his wife. He was a little more bothered by Phichit and Seung Gil’s public fake romance, but he acknowledged that it wasn’t fair for him to have a problem with Phichit when he was still holding on to Yuuko. After all, if he would just leave Yuuko, he and Seung Gil could be together openly. Some people would still call Seung Gil a homewrecker, but there was no reason why a divorced man couldn’t be in a new relationship. A still-married man having a boyfriend… that was not good.

The hand on his arm gently tugging didn’t surprise Seung Gil. He assumed Phichit had spotted someone with a camera and wanted to get a photo op of the two of them being cuddly, so he followed along away from the rest of the group. It wasn’t until they were in a somewhat secluded corner that he realized he’d been wrong. Yuuko had dragged him off. “What do you want?”

“Takeshi told me everything last night.”

“Oh.” Seung Gil had no answer for that. “And you’re talking to me because…?” It should be Takeshi. Cheating was one thing, but he’d always thought Takeshi was enough of a man to come look him in the eyes and tell him things were over when the time came. He’d barely ever said five words to Yuuko in the past, and he didn’t have anything against her. None of this was her fault at all, so why was she the one dealing with the notoriously grumpy person her husband was supposed to be breaking up with?

Yuuko gave him a sweet smile. “Because Takeshi was drunk last night, and he doesn’t remember any of the conversation. Before I reminded him of it, I wanted to talk to you to find out what options I could give him for how to handle this. Obviously, we can’t go on the way we have been with the two of you hooking up behind my back, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have choices here.”

“If he were going to leave you to be with me, he’d have done it,” Seung Gil snapped. “He’s told me that if you’d give him a good reason, he’d be gone, but you haven’t.” Seung Gil’s mother didn’t understand why he put up with a relationship where he’d always be second-best. More than once, she had threatened to force the issue by leaking the truth to gossip magazines, but she’d never gone through with it. Seung Gil was happy, and even though she disapproved of the way, she’d rather he be happy his way than unhappy her way.

“And if that’s what he wants, I’ll give him a good reason to go,” Yuuko said. “If he would be happier with you, then we can get a divorce. That’s one of the options. Or he can break up with you, stay with me, and relearn how to be a monogamous husband. Those are the obvious ones. I just wanted to talk to you and see if there wasn’t, perhaps, a third option we could offer him.”

“What other option is there? You said he can’t keep cheating.” He refused to get his hopes up about Takeshi choosing the divorce. If there weren’t kids involved, Seung Gil might have a chance, but the triplets were far more important to Takeshi than Seung Gil was. He wouldn’t even try to fight, to argue that Takeshi was better off with him.

“I’ve heard that once a cheater, always a cheater. Thing is, maybe I’m naïve here, but Takeshi never even thought of cheating until you kissed him. I don’t think it was about cheating, I think there was something missing for him, and he found that with you.”

“And he’ll know he’s missing it if he dumps me and he won’t be completely happy. So he might well cheat again. What’s your point?”

“My point is that, exactly. No matter what, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to believe that I’m enough to make him happy anymore. The two of us, together, though? We can. If you can go along with it, that’s an option I’d like to give Takeshi. I know you have no interest in women at all, so I don’t think you’ll be offended that I’m not interested in you, but I’m willing to give sharing a try if you are. Be part of our family.”

Responding to that was impossible, so Seung Gil just stared at Yuuko. She couldn’t be serious. She should be angry, not… whatever she was. “How exactly are you going to explain that to the girls?”

Yuuko rolled her eyes. “You’re Daddy’s boyfriend. We’ll gloss over the part where I didn’t know Daddy had a boyfriend. We’ve already had the talk about some people love more than one person, thanks to Minami, so we’ll just tell them we didn’t want to introduce Daddy’s boyfriend until we thought he might be around to stay. You wouldn’t have to try to be a parent, not if you don’t want to, if you just want to be the boyfriend who comes in every once in a while we can have them treat you like an uncle or something. If you do want to be a parent to the girls, then that’s something we’ll need to talk about with Takeshi, because I’m not sure I want you raising daughters, not with what I’ve heard about your attitude about women.”

“Not a problem. I have no interest in being a parent.” Not entirely the truth, but close enough. “Give me some time to think about it. I’ll find you when I’ve thought it over.”

There really wasn’t much to think about. Seung Gil couldn’t have brought himself to suggest it, but now that she had, it was probably for the best. Takeshi could stop with the lies, wouldn’t have to leave his girls to be with Seung Gil, and if Yuuko was willing to live with sharing, Seung Gil already had been. He was clearly getting the better side of this deal. At this point, the only question he had was what to do about Phichit. It should be easy enough to blame Phichit’s well-known good nature and friendly willingness to help out for him being willing to fake a relationship with Seung Gil to hide his relationship with a married man, but there was the chance that people would start looking for what Phichit was hiding.

Phichit told him not to worry about it. If becoming part of an official vee with Takeshi and Yuuko meant “breaking up” with Phichit, he could manage. If the worst case happened and he and Celestino did get outed, well, Celestino’s reputation would probably never fully recover, but there was a good chance it wouldn’t matter that much. Celestino backed him up.

As the sightseeing group was breaking up, Seung Gil found Takeshi. “We need to talk.”

“Thought you and Phichit were heading to a club,” Takeshi said.

“That was the original plan, but we need to talk first. If I decide to still go, I’ll meet him there.” Seung Gil led Takeshi off to a quiet-looking café, Yuuko following them at a signal from Seung Gil. Takeshi was starting to look a bit panicked by the time they’d ordered their tea and found a table. “Your wife knows.”

“Yuuko, I…” Takeshi started, but Yuuko cut him off.

“Shut up and listen, Takeshi. I don’t like it. I don’t think I ever will like it. I got no sleep last night, staying up and thinking this through. It’s time for you to be honest. No crap. No telling me what you think I want to hear, no telling Seung Gil what you think he wants to hear, tell the truth. Do you still love me? As a lover, not just a friend or the mother of your children?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Takeshi said. “That’s never going to change, Yuuko.”

“But you love Seung Gil, too. It’s not just about having another lover, it’s him.” Takeshi nodded. “So if we force you to choose, no matter which way you choose, you lose a part of your heart.”

“Exactly. I can’t just stop loving either of you. I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen, and now that it has I have no idea what to do.”

“So don’t choose,” Seung Gil said. “We talked earlier. It’s the best solution for you, the best solution for me, and one she said she was willing to accept.”

“And if you agree, then I’ll go back to the hotel and talk to the girls, and explain this to them. No badmouthing, I promise. And you two go on your first official date. What I’m planning on telling the girls is that you kept it secret until you were sure Seung Gil was going to be a long-term thing, and you can blame them if you want an excuse for why you’ve kept it hidden from the press.”

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at Yuuko. “Does this have anything to do with Mari?”

“Mari? Huh?” Yuuko caught on only slightly behind Seung Gil. “You asshole. Yuuri is like a brother to me, so Mari adopted me as a little sister. I’m not interested in girls, and if I were, I wouldn’t do anything about it before talking to you.”

“That’s what I always thought until Seung Gil happened,” Takeshi pointed out. “All I meant by that was if there was something going on there, if I can have my two cakes, so can you. And you too, Seung Gil, I know you and Phichit aren’t actually together or anything but how you handle him is up to you entirely.”

For obvious reasons, Seung Gil and Takeshi decided to skip the club. Instead, they went down to the beach for a moonlight walk. Seung Gil thought it was kind of weird, which had Takeshi laughing at him. “You’ve never been to the beach at night?”

“No. No lifeguards so swimming is dangerous, no sunshine so no sunbathing, it would be hard to see a ball so no volleyball, hard to see shells or creatures so…”

“You’re missing out. Come on. I think you’ll be surprised how bright the moon can be when it’s full like this. Let’s go exploring, huh?”

Takeshi had been right about the moon, and the beach at night was a hugely different place than the beach during the day. He’d never really been fond of the beach – the crowds were a nightmare, the girls were annoying, it was all just Too Much, and the only reason to go was that he enjoyed the swimming and the heat was a welcome change from the ice rink. At night, it was still warm, but the crowds weren’t there, the few girls around were focused on the people they were with, and the overwhelmingness of it was completely different. Staring out at the waves under a starry sky, Seung Gil felt like Takeshi’s strong arms around him were the only things keeping him from floating off into the endlessness. “You were right. I’m glad we came.”

“Good. I’m so sorry for risking…”

“Don’t be.” Seung Gil twisted around to kiss Takeshi. “It could have gone so much worse, but it didn’t. I love you. You’re here. No more secrets are needed. Really, it’s for the best.”


End file.
